spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970)
'Season 1 '''is a first season of Princess Peach Northbound, a Sesame Street parody by 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 060LAL, and 050YAT. It ran from 10 November 1969 to 8 May 1970. It is followed by Season 2. Cast (The Sesame Street Muppets and Humans) * Princess Peach as Big Bird * Disgust as Oscar the Grouch * Elsa as Ernie * Anna as Bert * Uma as Prototype Cookie Monster * Frog Tiana as Kermit the Frog * Smiler as Guy Smiley * Isabel as Betty Lou * Cali as Rufus * Kermit the Frog as Gordon * Miss Piggy as Susan * Luan Loud as Jennie * Annie Sue as Sally * Fear as Bob * Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper * Sadness as Mr. Hooper * Mario as Granny Bird * Baby Peach as Little Bird * Webby Vanderquack as Lefty the Salesman * Riley Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin * Jill Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother * Daddy Pig as Professor Hastings * Rapunzel as Prototype Grover * The Pirate Crew and Koopalings as Anything Muppets * Celia Mae as Beautiful Day Monster * Pumbaa as Mahna Mahna * Bowser as Fred Episodes ''Episodes 0001 - 0130 (130 episodes) * Episode 0001 — Premiere episode; Kermit the Frog introduces Annie Sue to Sesame Street * Episode 0002 — Disgust decides to leave Sesame Street * Episode 0003 — Princess Peach makes a sweater for Miss Piggy * Episode 0004 — Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Fear run Hooper’s Store for the day * Episode 0005 — Disgust gets wet in a rainstorm * Episode 0006 — Block party on Sesame Street * Episode 0007 — Disgust’s birthday / Sadness counts jelly beans * Episode 0008 — B treasure hunt; Elsa erases Uma * Episode 0009 — Lost cat on Sesame Street * Episode 0010 * Episode 0011 * Episode 0012 * Episode 0013 — Princess Peach “helps” Sadness * Episode 0014 * Episode 0015 * Episode 0016 * Episode 0017 — Disgust’s hiccups * Episode 0018 — Princess Peach‘s hide-and-seek; Sadness’ rocket launchers * Episode 0019 * Episode 0020 — Disgust cleans house * Episode 0021 — Princess Peach discovers balloons; Miss Piggy in the kitchen * Episode 0022 — The birthday party * Episode 0023 * Episode 0024 — What’s wrong with Princess Peach? * Episode 0025 * Episode 0026 * Episode 0027 — Tony Saletan visits * Episode 0028 * Episode 0029 * Episode 0030 — Mario visits * Episode 0031 * Episode 0032 — Shapes on the clothesline * Episode 0033 — Michael Cooney visits * Episode 0034 — A windy day * Episode 0035 * Episode 0036 — Jeremy Johnson sets up his hot dog cart on the street * Episode 0037 — Disgust’s missing trash can lid * Episode 0038 — Kermit the Frog’s errands * Episode 0039 * Episode 0040 * Episode 0041 — Sadness’ newspaper machine * Episode 0042 — Disgust takes a trip * Episode 0043 — The cast introduces L, Q, and Y; Tiana explains big and small. * Episode 0044 — Cali visits / Disgust’s boarder * Episode 0045 * Episode 0046 — Big Top Princess Peach * Episode 0047 * Episode 0048 — A visit from Pete Seeger * Episode 0049 * Episode 0050 * Episode 0051 — The art contest * Episode 0052 * Episode 0053 * Episode 0054 — Disgust bakes a cake; Sadness invents a 10 machine * Episode 0055 * Episode 0056 — Sadness bakes Disgust a baked bean sundae * Episode 0057 * Episode 0058 * Episode 0059 * Episode 0060 — Up and down! * Episode 0061 * Episode 0062 * Episode 0063 * Episode 0064 * Episode 0065 * Episode 0066 * Episode 0067 * Episode 0068 * Episode 0069 * Episode 0070 — Disgust and the Groovin’ Grouches * Episode 0071 * Episode 0072 * Episode 0073 * Episode 0074 * Episode 0075 * Episode 0076 * Episode 0077 — Disgust watches the Grouch Bowl/Sadness’ missing glasses * Episode 0078 * Episode 0079 * Episode 0080 * Episode 0081 * Episode 0082 * Episode 0083 — Princess Peach moves mushrooms to her castle * Episode 0084 * Episode 0085 * Episode 0086 * Episode 0087 — The magnificent block building * Episode 0088 — Disgust needs a job * Episode 0089 * Episode 0090 — Another block party * Episode 0091 * Episode 0092 * Episode 0093 * Episode 0094 * Episode 0095 * Episode 0096 — Miss Piggy becomes a nurse * Episode 0097 * Episode 0098 * Episode 0099 — Sadness’ birthday * Episode 0100 * Episode 0101 * Episode 0102 * Episode 0103 * Episode 0104 * Episode 0105 * Episode 0106 * Episode 0107 * Episode 0108 * Episode 0109 * Episode 0110 * Episode 0111 * Episode 0112 * Episode 0113 * Episode 0114 * Episode 0115 — Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and the kids go on an imaginary car ride * Episode 0116 * Episode 0117 * Episode 0118 * Episode 0119 * Episode 0120 * Episode 0121 * Episode 0122 * Episode 0123 — Princess Peach draws lowercase and uppercase R’s * Episode 0124 * Episode 0125 — Rapunzel prefers capital G * Episode 0126 * Episode 0127 * Episode 0128 * Episode 0129 — Disgust hosts the show * Episode 0130 — Season 1 finale Gallery Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Big Bird Disgust the Female Orange Emotion.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Ernie Anna Render2.png|Anna as Bert Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Prototype Cookie Monster IMG 3432.PNG|Frog Tiana as Kermit the Frog Smiler Emoji Movie.png|Smiler as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel.png|Isabel as Betty Lou Cali.png|Cali as Rufus Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Gordon Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy as Susan Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Jennie Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Sally Fear.png|Fear as Bob Jeremy Johnson.jpeg|Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper SADNESS Fullbody Render.png|Sadness as Mr. Hooper Cartoon Mario.png|Mario as Granny Bird Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach as Little Bird Webby Vanderquack 1987.jpeg|Webby Vanderquack as Lefty the Salesman Riley Andersen .png|Riley Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin Jill Andersen.png|Jill Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Daddy Pig.png|Daddy Pig as Professor Hastings Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Prototype Grover Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew Koopalings.png|and Koopalings as Anything Muppets Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Beautiful Day Monster Pumbaa the Warthog.png|Pumbaa as Mahna Mahna Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg|Bowser as Fred See also * Next season: Season 2 * Princess Peach Northbound Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Princess Peach Northbound Category:NET Category:Princess Peach Category:Princess Peach-related spoofs